Improvements in the design and construction of speaker drivers have allowed for smaller and smaller speaker cabinets or enclosures. This sometimes results in an enclosure that will not accommodate a port of optimal dimensions for the speaker. For example, a 10″×10″×10″ box-shaped enclosure will not hold a port that is 3″ in diameter and 28″ long. While one could theoretically attach a 28″×3″ tube to the back of the enclosure, it would not be practical or aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, it would defeat the point of minimizing the size of the speaker driver and the enclosure in the first place.